1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control devices, and more particularly, to a device adapted to be mounted on a conventional toilet for controlling overflow of water, if the waste outlet thereof is obstructed, and for detecting any leaks in the toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
As homeowners and those who work in and around certain types of institutions, such as retirement homes, convalescent homes, and the like, are aware, toilet bowls may become blocked for any number of reasons, and a person who repeatedly flushes such a toilet will cause it to flood. This flooding may cause serious problems, particularly in institutions, such as homes for the aged, since older people may slip and fall, or be subjected to diseases by such flooding waters. Furthermore, with water conservation becoming increasingly more important, the detecting and prevention of water leaks in toilets has become a priority.
Many patents have disclosed mechanical and electrically controlled water overflow devices to prevent the overflowing of toilets. An example of such patents includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,509 in the name of Richard Quintana, the inventor named herein. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,899 to Mankin et al. discloses a system that detects the rise of water in a toilet bowl by a sensor mounted to the toilet bowl at a location above a normal water level. The sensor is operative to sense the water level above normal and generates a warning signal, as well as to close a valve by a drive assembly coupled to a processor to prevent further water delivery to the toilet system. The patent to Mankin et al. is complicated and expensive, and fails to disclose or teach a clip-on device that fits over a rim of a toilet bowl and a leak detector, as specifically disclosed herein.
The present invention further incorporates an adjustable clip that easily and conveniently positions a water detector, together with a warning-sounding alarm speaker or LED, and a low-voltage, rechargeable battery for energizing a drive assembly, as specifically disclosed in the operating system of the present invention.
The present invention provides a simple and easy-to-use device that is easily attached to a toilet to prevent overflow, and which detects water leaks in a more expeditious and cheaper manner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified overflow control and leak detector device. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified overflow control and leak detector device in which the overflow control includes a clip that is held on a rim of a toilet bowl. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified overflow control and leak detector system, having separate detecting portions, including a clip for a toilet bowl rim and a leak detector for mounting in a toilet tank. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified microprocessor overflow control and leak detector device having sensing members attached to a clamping means held on a toilet bowl rim, or held in a toilet tank. And, it is still another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified overflow control and water leak detector device having a microprocessor-operated drive assembly connected to a valve means that is operated by a detector switch held in a toilet bowl, and which includes a leak detector and a warning sounding alarm speaker and one or more LED devices indicating that there is a possible overflow or a water leak in the toilet.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a device having an overflow detecting means mounted to a clip, which clip is removably secured to a rim of a toilet bowl and connected, either electrically or by radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) to means for activating a gear-operated valve held in a housing for controlling water flow to the toilet, and a leak detector sensor held in a toilet tank and connected, either electrically or by RF, to a housing holding the gear-operated valve.